<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making Sense of It All by articcat621</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426344">Making Sense of It All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621'>articcat621</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Crossover, F/M, Feels, Friendship, Heartbreak, Language, Not Canon Compliant, Regeneration Angst (Doctor Who), Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing her Doctor, Hermione struggles to figure out her relationship with the Doctor who took his place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eleventh Doctor/Hermione Granger, Twelfth Doctor/Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Cast the Dice 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Making Sense of It All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Many thanks to xxdustnight88 for looking this over. This was written for the Wizarding Crossover Connection's Cast The Dice event - trope: blanket sharing.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the HP universe or the Doctor Who universe. They belong to their respective owners. I am also not making any money from the posting of this fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione shivered, rubbing her arms as she walked through the TARDIS. It was chillier than usual, but she suspected that it was due to them floating around somewhere in deep space. The TARDIS was quiet, almost too quiet for her liking. </p><p>Her stomach growling, she made her way towards the small kitchenette. Opening the fridge, she was trying to figure out what she wanted to eat when the Doctor slid into the kitchen, a huge grin on his face when he spotted her.</p><p>“There you are!” he exclaimed excitedly. </p><p>Hermione returned his smile warmly. “Hey, what’s up?” </p><p>“I was looking for you,” he explained. “I have a fun idea I wanted to show you.” Reaching out, he took her hand and began to pull her along the hallways. </p><p>“Wait, I was hungry!” Hermione protested, but she allowed him to pull her along. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I got food,” he said, grinning at her over his shoulder.</p><p>Hermione followed him, curiosity filling her. This boyish excitement is something she would have expected from <i> her </i> Doctor, not this one. As the Twelfth Doctor pulled her along, she wondered what had gotten into him.</p><p>When he stopped in the small room, he turned and said, “Surprise!” </p><p>There were the opening credits paused on the screen in front of the sofa, and on the small table, there was a large bowl of popcorn and a variety of snacks. </p><p>“I was hoping we could do a movie night,” the Doctor explained, looking at her with a hopeful expression.</p><p>“A movie night? Sure, that sounds fun,” Hermione said, moving around and taking a place on the sofa. “You know I’ll never say no to popcorn.” Grinning, she took a handful. </p><p>“I picked something funny out,” he said, coming around to join her on the sofa. </p><p>“Works for me,” she murmured, getting comfortable.</p><p>The Doctor started the movie, and the two of them sat in silence, enjoying the various movie snacks. As Hermione helped herself to more popcorn, she watched the Doctor out of the corner of her eye. He looked relaxed, for the first time in weeks. </p><p>Her chest ached as she recalled her Doctor. It had been so easy to travel with him, going from place to place, saving those what they could. She loved being his companion, and it had been easy for the two of them to fall in love. </p><p>However, she knew that eventually, he would regenerate… She just hadn’t expected it to be mere months after the two of them had exchanged ‘I love you’s.’ The regeneration had been incredibly painful for them both, and when it was over, Hermione found herself face to face with someone she didn’t know.</p><p>Her Doctor was gone, and in his place was a complete stranger.</p><p>Torn between heading back to England and staying aboard the TARDIS, Hermione had eventually decided to stay. It brought a lot of heartache and confusion, but she knew she had made the right choice. It had been two months since her Doctor had regenerated, but now that she was getting to know Twelve, she was glad she chose to stay.</p><p>It was hard, at times, for them both. They both felt the lingering feelings of their relationship, but neither of them knew if they wanted to proceed, or if they even should. She missed her carefree Doctor… The way he would make her laugh and surprise her with small kisses and lingering touches.</p><p>This new Doctor was different… angrier. His appearance was older, yes, but it was as if his soul had aged hundreds of years since the regeneration. </p><p>Looking at him, however, from the corner of her eye, she could see him relaxed and smiling. And it was moments like this that she loved - where she could see <i>her</i> Doctor peeking through the cracks. He wasn’t gone completely, he had just transformed into something new. She couldn’t help but smile as well. </p><p>“What’s so funny?” he asked, catching her smiling at him.</p><p>Hermione blushed, shaking her head. “Give me some of that blanket, Grumpy,” she asked, teasing him.</p><p>He scowled at the use of her nickname, but obliged, sharing the blanket with her. Hermione made herself comfortable, tuning into the movie and pushing her thoughts away...</p>
<hr/><p>By the time the credits rolled up, Hermione had found herself burrowed into the Doctor’s side, nearly dozing off. Both of them were trying to make sense of the various emotions they were feeling, but for now, they just let the comfort of the moment exist.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>